pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tremendous Baby Celebration (321SPONGEBOLT's Version)
I'm going to be uploading a re-written version of "A Tremendous Baby Celebration". I know a proper way to rewrite this episode and make it more light-hearted. I only ask that you do not edit my rewrite. It also helps to type up what I can see, so anyone else who doesn't know what I typed up can understand better. I also wanna give a special thanks to my good friend, BaileyFamily for making this possible. Have fun reading! Guest Stars *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy from "VeggieTales" A Tremendous Baby Celebration 321SPONGEBOLT's Version (Serena, Bob and Larry in Alola: the Baby everyone must attempt to see before it cries) is the 61st (60th in dub) episode of the Pokémon Sun and Moon Re-Written by 321SPONGEBOLT arc. They added "His Cheeseburger" for the Silly Song. Major Events *Serena, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Larry-Boy comes to Alola. *If the render animation to have devolution as well. *This is also a first time who someone screamed a Big "NO!" in Sun and Moon series. *Baby Eevee is born *We meet Snakano for the first time. Script Hoenn *321SPONGEBOLT (Narrator): An exiting turn of events has just happened: Serena is ready to perform in another Pokémon Showcase! Mario which wasn't evolved Braixen anymore, are just warming up now. *Sonic: Show use a Flamethrower, Luke! *Delphox (Luke): Del-Del-Del... PHOX! *Wario: Now use Dig! *Pangoro: Pan... Gor... O! *Serena: Alright! Now we're... *Sylveon (Slurring): Serena! Serena! (Grunts) No, wait! (Grunts) Serena! Serena! NO! Cebu! *Serena: oh. What's wrong Sylveon? (lifts up Sylveon, sees that the fairy type Pokémon's stomach is brown and vanilla colored) I see. *Palermo: who is this? *Serena: It's me, Serena! I just wanted you to know that I am coming back to Kalos soon. *Luigi: Okie Dokie, I'm coming back to Kalos as well. *Palermo: That is wonderful news! *Serena: There's just one problem though. *Palermo: what is it? *Serena: look at Sylveon's stomach. *Palermo: (sees the stomach color) I see. You should go to Alola before coming back to Kalos. The Pokémon School is a bustling place for perfect medical care. After all, it has got a Pokémon Centre. *Serena: okay. Thanks! (Serena's call with Palermo ends. Serena picks up the phone again to a different number). Alola 1/2 *Daniel: (picks up phone) Hello? Yes. Oh okay now I understand. This is perfect! A chance to get my third Pokémon! I can't wait. *Narrator: now, it's an exiting day at the Pokémon School. Daniel has just arrived here with Ultra news! *Daniel: Hey guys! Guess what! *everyone except professor Kukui: What? *Daniel: I want you to meet (besides you ash) my sister Serena. *Sophocles: I thought she was already there (points to the tree stump drawing of Serena). *Daniel: not in a drawing, Sophocles. I meant in real life. *Serena (emerges) hello everyone. *Ash (in a serious manner): hello Serena. *Mallow (whispering to Lillie and Lana): Why is Ash acting more serious? *Lillie (whispering to Mallow and Lana): I don't know. *Lana (whispering to Mallow and Lillie): Beats me. *Kiawe (thinking to himself): he is more serious than me personally. *(PAC-Man uses Devolve Syringe on Sylveon, Then. Sylveon glows green.) *Sylveon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Daniel: okay. Let's get her to our Pokémon Centre, Serena. *Rotomdex: WAIT! A new Pokémon! Sylveon: the ribbon dancer Pokémon. Sylveon was devolving back to Eevee again. *(The irises out is on Rotomdex.) *(Fades to the Silly Song title card.) Lyrics (music starts playing banjo) *Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. *Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a letter) Excuse me, I have an announcement. (clears throat, and reads out a letter) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. *(Larry looks confused) *Larry: So what are you saying? *Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that silly songs is cancelled until further notice. *Larry: (looks behind on the bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? *Archibald: I'm sure you'll figure something out. *(pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) *Announcer: And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. *Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger And I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now. But we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry. But I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u, yeah. He will wait for yo-u. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, Bacon and Eggs for half price! How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch! Cheeseburger please do not get angry, Chorus: Don't get angry, He'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for yo-u. He'll be back for yo-u. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger Be back for yo-u. Oh, he'll be back for you. Because he loves you cheeseburger With all his heart! And there ain't nothin' gonna tear You tw-o apart! And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, He would get down on his hands and knees To see if someone accidentally dropped Some cheese in the dirt And he would wash it off for you! Wipe it off for you!! Clean that dirty cheese off Just for you!!! You are his cheeeeeeese-burrrrrrrrr-geeeeeeeeeeeeeer... *Archibald: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! *Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... *Mr. Lunt: ...I grew up in New Jersey. Alola 2/2 *(The scene switches to Professor Kukui.) *Proffesor Kukui: Oh. It's just Pokémon tummy troubles your Eevee has, miss Serena. The common thing that happens is that a female Pokémon at the bottom of the Evolutionary line is able to be born by those higher. For example, anyone of Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon can give birth to a male Eevee. *Samson Oak: well, lets b-Eevee Poryg-on our way after this. (Daniel and Serena cringe at the joke, a flash is seen and an Eevee comes after next to Eevee. Eevee opens her eyes) * Baby Eevee: Ee? (Noticing everyone) ee, ee, ee, ee! (Crying) Eevee! Vee, Vee! * Rotomdex: a cry-Fit like that equals Baby death, loss of... wait. DANIEL?! * Baby Eevee: Vee? * Daniel: don't worry. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Starts tickling the newborn) * Baby Eevee: ee,ee,ee,ee,ee. * Daniel: (catches Eevee) Like the power of the Aura trio breathes in me, I just caught an Eevee! Later.. * Daniel: I will miss seeing you again when you go back home to Kalos. * Serena: Also, Clemont said Chespin evolved fully to Chesnaught and Larry the Cucumber into Larry-Boy. * Ash and Daniel: Until next time, see you later Serena. * Serena: okay Daniel and Ash. * Team Rocket: (catches Baby Eevee) Surprise! * Jessie: Prepare for Trouble and it will evolve. * James: and make it double for your own solve. * Jessie: to protect the world from devestation. * James: to unite all Eevees within our nation. * Team Rocket: Jessie! And it's James! * Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at Eevee's light. * James: surrender now or prepare to fight. * Meowth: Meowth, that's right! * Wobbufet: Wobbufet! * Daniel: fools, did you know Baby Eevee can shatter ears with her crying? (Puts on ear defenders) * Meowth: really? Show it, Bucktooth! * Daniel: Her name isn't Bucktooth, Meowth. Her name is... * Meowth: Whatever. Come on dopey Eevee * Baby Eevee: (noticing Team Rocket) Vee. (crying loudly)Ee!Vee!Ee!Vee! * Everyone but Daniel and Baby Eevee: Aargh! Make it stop! * Team Rocket: (to Eevee) Stop that you crybaby! * Jessie: go Mimikyu and Gourgeist! * James: remember these two! (Sends out Mareanie and Inkay) * Daniel: Come on Snakano. * Snakano: Snak * Daniel: and you too, Yveltal! * Yveltal: Anything you want Daniel. * Daniel: Use shadow bomb! * Snakano: An...O! * Yveltal: Why am I doing... this! * Daniel: Baby Eevee, use dig and catch Meowth in the blast. * Baby Eevee: Ee-Vee! * Meowth: What! Yeouch! * Bewear: (squeals) * Team Rocket: we're off with a new blast! * Serena: who was that? * Daniel: that was Bewear. * Serena: Actually, I think I may stay here for a bit to study for Pokémon showcases. Later... * Palermo: I'm okay with that, my friend. * Serena: I'm going to make my preparations now. Bye. * Professor Kukui: Miss Serena, I think you'll be a worthy addition to the Pokémon School. * Serena: Thanks. *Larry the Cucumber: Thanks so much. *321SPONGEBOLT (Narrator): After all, Serena, Mario and Sonic were goes beck to Kalos, Mushroom Kingdom and Green Hill Zone. As The Quest Continues! *(THE END) Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Episodes Category:Banned Episodes